Accidents Will Happen: ReEdited
by Forgotten Nightmares
Summary: Craig gets Manny pregnant, and she decides to have an abortion. But what would've happened if Manny had


**Accidents Will Happen: Re-edited**

**Summary: We all know about the episode 'Accidents Will Happen' It was never aired in the U.S., but I was lucky enough to find the script for it and I've got the basic idea of what happens. Craig gets Manny pregnant, and she decides to have an abortion. But what would've happened if Manny had done as Craig suggested? Run away and start a family together. Just Craig, Manny, and the child.**

**Well, I'm kindly here to write a fic about what would've happened if said event would've occured!**

**

* * *

**

Manny studied her calander. It was one day past 'that time of the month'.

She thought about that night after the rave. That night when she lost her virginity. Not to say that it wasn't a wonderful experience. But she knew that what she was doing was wrong. Wrong in every way. Besides loosing her virginity, she helped Craig cheat on Ashley. And the worst part of it was, Emma caught her. Manny and Craig were too caught up in the moment to even think about where they were: Emma's room. Of course, when Emma wouldn't have found her ex-best friend at the rave, it would have been first instinct to just return home, since she wasn't too keen on going in the first place.

Manny had never thought anything bad could come out of that night. There were many prices to pay for one night of pleasure. She lost her best friend and she got the school reputation of The School Slut. But the worst thing was, she had gotten pregnant. But, of course, she didn't know that yet, for her period was only off by one day, and periods don't get on a regular schedule for at least two years.

Manny quickly dismissed the thoughts and decided to get ready for school. Not that she was looking forward to it or anything. I mean, you wouldn't want to go to school if you had Manny's reputation.

* * *

Manny arrived at gymnastics only seconds late, thankful that Mrs. H didn't hold lateness against her students. ((I know that the teachers name isn't Mrs. H, but I don't know how to spell her real name...if you don't know who I'm talking about, its the teacher JT refers to as Mrs. Hot Sauce :P))

"The National Gymnastic Competition is coming up, and it would be great if we placed this year, so we're going to practice extra hard!" Mrs. H announced. "Kendra? Would you demonstrate how to properly do a flip on the balance beam?"

Manny nocied that Kendra seemed a little bit pale, but she dismissed the thought as she wasn't feeling too well herself.

Kendra stumbled a few feet, and then asked if she could be excused, saying she felt ill.

Mrs. H sighed and then smiled. "I want all of you to hold your breath! We can't afford to loose any more of you to this flu bug before the competition!"

* * *

"So, what was it like?" Spinner questioned for the billionith time.

"Spin! I've already told you!" Craig yelled. He was sick and tired of explaining to Spinner how good Manny was in bed.

"C'mon! Just one more time?"

Craig sighed. "No."

With that Craig walked away so he could get his books out of his locker, knowing he couldn't get another tardy slip, or he would be suspended.

* * *

"What brings you to my locker, Manny?" Paige asked the dark haired girl standing near her locker.

"Um...Paige? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Dr. Paige at your service."

"I feel kind of bad asking you this and all...but you've 'done it' with Spinner before, right?"

A shocked look flashed across Paige's face momentarily. "Well...hon...that's an unusual question."

"I know, I know. But I just need to know how you tell if the guy you 'did it' with wore a condom."

"Couldn't you feel it? Why do you wanna know, anyway?"

"I was just..wondering."

* * *

To Manny, lunch couldn't have come sooner. Lunch was her only chance to get away. If she was pregnant, which she prayed to God that she wasn't, she would need to talk to someone who would understand her. Said person was Spike. Yes, Spike. She knew of all people Spike would understand her situation. She was a single mother and had been in the same scenario that Manny was in right now.

Manny quickly knocked on the door to the Nelson residence. Thankfully, Spike answered the door.

"Manny!" she seemed surprised. "What brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Manny burst into tears. "I think I might be...pregnant..."

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! The first chapter is finished! Please review and be nice cause this is my first Degrassi ficcy.  
Forgotten Nightmares**


End file.
